A 1999 National Health and Social Life Survey indicated that 43% of American women, both young and old, experience some form of reproductive dysfunction. Women suffering from reproductive dysfunction have had comparatively few diagnostic and treatment and options beyond basic fertility tests, despite that women comprise a significantly higher percentage than the 12% of American men reported by the Mayo Clinic to be affected by erectile dysfunction. A reason for this discrepancy is the difficulty of defining and measuring female difficulties. Similar to erectile dysfunction, female problems can exist as an isolated physical impairment or as a co-morbidity of diabetes, heart disease, or hypertension, in addition it can occur as a normal part of menopause and post-partum, or arise as a consequence of abuse, as a symptom of depression or anxiety, or as a side effect from the various medications treating these conditions. Reflecting the marginal consensus on a definition of female difficulties and the complexity of the condition, there is no comprehensive standardized method to diagnose the condition, chart its progression, and document response to treatment. Current methods remain heavily dependent on patient self-assessment and reporting, and the private nature of reproductive difficulties further hinders the collection of reliable and repeatable data. The few options for collecting physiological response are (1) of highly limited functionality, (2) not usable during many types of regular functioning, and (3) must be used in a clinical setting. Because of these limitations, there is even a lack of good normative data. Corpora Systems aims to develop and test a product that will begin to address these three deficits and become a standard diagnostic tool. Clinical trials are to be conducted at UNC-Chapel Hill School of Medicine.